<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i go where you go (i'm so tired, can we go home) by LesEnfantsPleurent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643907">i go where you go (i'm so tired, can we go home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent'>LesEnfantsPleurent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As you do, At the start, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Insane Technoblade, Insane Wilbur Soot, Phil straight up swinging a sword at a child, Piglin Technoblade, Piglin Wilbur Soot, Spoilers, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, before kidnapping both him and wil, it'll get pretty dark, low-key kidnaping, more tags to come as they arrive, never saw that, no beta we die like friend, nope - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, we don't mention that phil essentialy tried to kill techno, will go in angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which home is more of a person than a place, roles break at the seems and reality is but a product of your own imagination</p><p>or</p><p>Phil finds two boys in the nether. He takes them home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>More to be added as they appear - Relationship, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of shallow breaths and spring breezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the traits of Insanity are at all nurtured,</p>
<p>If, for some reason, someone losing their minds isn't directly related to their genetic makeup, if it isn't merely passed down from parent to child like a precious heirloom to keep in a locked room hidden away from all's view, and if for some fucked up reason, it's not a trait you can see in your babe's eyes the second they first open to gaze upon their new world, in which they long to destroy and cause chaos;</p>
<p>Then perhaps all this could have been prevented.</p>
<p>Perhaps it started when a piglin mother gave birth to a pair of twins, one fateful day, surrounded by corpses and netherrack. However, the village disapproved of such unnatural births and deemed the twins two parts of a whole, one good and one to get rid of, as it had for every pair of twins before it.</p>
<p>The boys were raised fully aware of the fact, and it wasn’t long before the older of the two was clearly the most proficient one. He had mastered the sword faster than any piglin before him, the crossbow but a mere few months after he started, and the axe came to him naturally. He was adored by his village, praised and given all he could ever want.</p>
<p>Still, at the end of the work time, he’d go back to the little home he had made for himself and his twin to fall asleep in his brother’s arms, their bond stronger than piglins usually had with each other.</p>
<p>It should come as no surprise then that when the choice was made of which twin the village should get rid of, the two’s younger was immediately chosen. He let himself be taken during the day, willingly undergoing the transformation spell meant to bind him to weaker form, to make his execution so much easier on the executioner.</p>
<p>What came as a surprise was the older’s refusal to commit the deed. He refused point-blank, the entire village shocked to their core. The chief saw this as a weakness and tried to teach him a lesson by getting rid of the cursed child himself, but he had not even approached the boy before his throat was slit open.</p>
<p>The twins leave their village, limping and bloody. There was no one left to protest otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then again, maybe it started when a man, taller than he was wide, stronger than he was lean, but equally as kind as he could be mean, decided to take the long way through the hellscape on his way home. He had just finished collecting the required resources from one of his many farms and decided to try a new route home, going through a black stone cave in the vain hope it would lead him home. And technically speaking, it did! But not to his house, or at least, not directly.</p>
<p>Through his stroll through the hellscape, he stumbled across patches of rusting brown against otherwise grey blocks. A specific stain he himself had caused in others and received. A bloodstain. A human one at that. Perhaps it was the moral compass he pried himself about that caused him to search for the source, or perhaps his morbid curiosity, but for whatever reason, he followed the trace to a little isolated cave.</p>
<p>From it emerged interesting noises, and, experienced as he was, he could about identify them. Piglish, for one, in a fast-paced fluent tongue and painful whimpers, which could only come from a human. He leaped into action before his mind fully understood the situation.</p>
<p>The next moment, he’s standing, netherite sword against enchanted golden, staring into the eyes of his much younger opponent—a piglin child. A quick glance behind the mob revealed the other voice—a human child, covered in burns and bleeding extensively from a wound to his side.</p>
<p>His opponent must have seen him look over its shoulder, and for some reason, double the intensity of its attack. Protectiveness over his kill, perhaps? The warrior wondered as he parlayed the flurry rush of sword swings, unable to even touch the child at this point.</p>
<p>The fighters were evenly skilled, every offensive perfectly parlayed. However, the older swordsman had endurance on his side, and he could tell his opponent was getting weary.</p>
<p>It all came to a still when the golden sword, crudely made as it was, finally shattered under the brunt impact of the netherite sword. The piglin backed off, heaving dangerously fast, still glaring at his opponent. There’s a lull in the fight.</p>
<p>The human curled in a ball whimpered again, small sobs leaving its squirming form.</p>
<p>The piglin tensed again, his shoulders squaring off. He stared at the intruder and turned around, hurrying to the other’s side. The swordsman was stumped. The pink child was by the pale one’s side, holding his head in between his knees, trying his best to apply pressure to the still bleeding wound.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>The adult understood the situation. Guilt built up in his throat. The piglin wasn’t trying to kill the human; he was trying to help him. Judging by the greyish tone the other took during the fight, he didn’t have long to live. Perhaps, he so wise in all matters of survival could help. He approached the duo, ignoring the growling from the piglin.</p>
<p>Slowly, to not startle an already flighty mob, he pulled out his sword, and, while holding eye contact with the other one, sliced his palm deep enough to draw blood. Then, he pulled out one of his many health potions and carefully siped a bit. The piglin’s eyes widen as the small cut immediately healed up into a pale pink line. Hope bloomed in his eyes.</p>
<p>He tried to reach out for the bottle, but the taller man easily avoided the hand, carefully pouring the potion into the unconscious child’s throat, massaging his throat to allow a more comfortable passage.</p>
<p>Slowly, the wound mended, the child regained colours, and the bottle emptied. All the while, the piglin’s grip never faded from the human’s side.</p>
<p>The warrior gazes at the pair, a slow realization blooming in his chest. He could work with this.</p>
<p>~<br/>
Whichever way it started, the result was the same.</p>
<p>In the overworld, a netherite clad warrior appeared through one of the few gateways to hell peppered around the land. In his arms, a small unconscious boy, wrapped in mismatched wool and by their side, a tall piglin child, covered in blood and battered golden armour. The taller man hurried to a large wooden house, his companion following him.</p>
<p>“Welcome to your new home, at least for the time being, friend.” He threw over his shoulder.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>He’d deal with it later. As he laid the quivering child down on the spare bed that was never used before sometime later, pouring more health potions down the boy’s throat, slowly gaining back even more colour. While considering the healing properties of golden apple, the man pondered his newest acquisitions, for lack of a better word.</p>
<p>The lanky child laying unconscious couldn’t have been much older than a dozen years if even that. There was no way to date the other one but for his shorter stature. What was he doing? He couldn’t raise a kid, nevermind two, one of wish was officially considered a mob by most stable governments.</p>
<p>He got up, having done as much as he could have at that very moment, passing through the small doorway on his way to his own bedroom, only to see the piglin standing at the door, back to the room, an iron sword that usually adorned the fireplace in his hand.</p>
<p>Was he standing guard?</p>
<p>He shot him a glance, which was returned with as much defiance as the mob could probably muster. He nodded towards the occupied bed, receiving a nod in return, before turning away to his storage idea, already trying to figure out the needed improvements the house would undergo to accommodate its two new residents.</p>
<p>It is only much later, when he had scourged through all his chests for a makeshift mattress and linens he could offer for the night, that he walked again in front of the open guest room door. There, the human boy was sleeping peacefully, the piglin wrapped protectively around him, still dressed in his armour, but snoring softly, their hands intertwined.</p>
<p>The warrior smile slightly, closing the door behind him as he left the two to their slumber.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything will be fine</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>This is more of a prologue intro to the small fic. It gets slightly less similar to a fairytale as time goes on. Maybe, I don't know, I haven't writtened it yet. Please tell me if you liked it!<br/>(also, if it wasn't clear, Techno's the older twin, Wilbur's the younger cursed twin, and Phil's the warrior human)</p><p>Please yell at me what you want to see! I work best as a people pleaser~</p><p>Much love.</p><p>Nemo~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Sword Clashes and Mismatched Gazes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time between the boys’ arrival and the smaller’s awakening is a period Phil would then recount fondly, although vaguely confused.<br/>
Every morning, he’d leave his comfortable bedroom at the first sign of daylight, plans already forming in his head and tasks to do. He’d walk in front of the guest room to find the Piglin Child, which he had affectionately dubbed as Technoblade, carefully brushing the other child’s hair. When he’d see Phil, he’d leap out of their makeshift cocoon and walk to him. Phil would then have a shadow the whole day.</p><p>At the start, Techno would always stay a few steps behind, hardly more than a constant image at the corner of Phil’s eye. That was fine. The mob would adapt. He’s merely adapting to the situation. The older would make sure to always take two of whatever tool he’d use, leaving the second one within reach of a block tall child.</p><p>Slowly, after many days of shadowing, Techno started joining in on the tasks, helping Phil with tending to the animals and repairing the leaks in the roof. What appeared to be his personal favourite, collecting and planting crops in the small garden Phil had installed all those years ago.</p><p>Phil barely realized it, but it didn’t take long for Techno to fully integrate himself into his little solitary world. He simply woke up one day and realized he didn’t want the boy to leave, even if he was a mob.</p><p>Sometimes, when the sun was blaring particularly hard, sweat pooling at his forehead while the other’s was dry, and they’d shift from plant to plant completely in sync, Phil liked to believe that Techno felt the same way.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the man to decide he wanted to do something more with the boy than simply using him as slave labour around his place. So that morning, after collecting Techno from his room, he instead went to the armoury, bypassing the storage room completely. Techno, who walked by his side now, shot him what Phil learned was a perplexed look. He just winked.</p><p>Soon, they were both decked in leather armour, wooden swords in their respective grips, golden carrots in their pockets, a few meters apart. Techno shot him another perplexed look, fixing his grip on the weapon.</p><p>“Techno,” By that point, Phil had started trying to teach the boy his name and a common tongue, with varying success, “You can attack me; we’re having fun.” A clueless blink.</p><p><em>Well, actions always worked better than words</em>.</p><p>And so, Phil launched at the mob he had grown attached to, sword aimed at the abdominal region, an excellent spot to truly hurt someone. As expected, Techno had dodged the attack, parrying it with his own sword, before retaliating with his own. A small smile also bloomed on his face, which, while not as big as Phil’s, certainly reflected a quiet type of joy as well.</p><p>And so the two of them spared, for much longer than either of them genuinely had planned for. The sun had already fully risen in the sky, the animals were complaining about their lack of food, and the duo was covered in sweat, still grinning as widely as they were before.</p><p>They finally stopped when Phil dropped his sword on the ground, laughing loudly and readjusting his hat. Techno fell out of his stance, his sharpened canines in fully visible in his smile.</p><p>They both bowed respectfully, or at least Phil did, and Techno mimicked before Phil clapped the piglin on the shoulder and congratulated him, handing him one of the few golden apples he had stored in a chest nearby. It is while watching the younger inhale down the magical fruit that Phil came to a realization;</p><p>He’s not letting the boy go.</p><p>(He wonders when he stopped thinking of the piglin as a mob and more as his child.)</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was but a few days later, more than a week since he had met them, that the peace was interrupted.</p><p>Both man and child were hard at work under the morning sun, caring for their farm life, when the oddest sound suddenly pierced the hazy silence. Phil barely even heard it, as concentrated on his work as he was. In fact, he probably wouldn’t have even realized it had happened had his companion not immediately reacted.</p><p>The piglin child dropped the hay bales he had been rationing between the horses, the string holding the hay together snapping on impact.</p><p>Phil barely had time to look up from the chicken eggs he was collecting before seeing his boy disappear in a pink blur towards the house. He barely registered the movement before he dropped the container of eggs gently on the grass, sprinting to keep up.</p><p>There’s only one reason he’d have such a reaction, and so Phil knows precisely where to go.</p><p>Before even reaching the corridor where the bedrooms were, he could hear soft sobs through the wall, as well as the guttural tones of Piglish. He tried his best to quieten his steps as he walked the rest of the way there.</p><p>He peeked through the open door, only to come upon an interesting but not unexpected sight.</p><p>The boy, the human one that is, had apparently woken up. He was crying, his hands firmly clenched in Techno’s work shirt, having soft circles rubbed on his back by a mud-caked claw, while the other was softly speaking to him in guttural noises. It was a beautiful scene, that’s for sure, seeing two completely different children comforting each other. Phil felt bad for interrupting. He knocked softly on the door.</p><p>Two pairs of eyes snapped to him, a concerned pair of red ones and purely terrified brown ones. Upon sight of him, the human child immediately seemed to be taken over by more panic, sinking even further into the other’s embrace, the shaking starting again. It only stopped after some more piglish sounds, seemingly reassuring him of something. The human nodded, tension leaving his shoulders ever so slightly. Phil raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So the child spoke piglish? Interesting of a human child.</em>
</p><p>Phil kept his distance until Techno shot him a nod, allowing him to approach the pair. Slowly, as not to startle the poor boy even more, he made his way to the bed, sitting on the very edge, hyper-aware at the twin gazes on him. He smiled slightly, which only seemed to freak the boy out more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” He greets the boy, “Do you hurt anywhere? I have potions to help.”</p><p>Only blank staring answered him, confusion replacing some of the terror. Phil frowned.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did the boy not speak Common?</em> He tried again.</p><p>“My name’s Phil. What’s your name?” Nothing, no spark of comprehension whatsoever. Techno also looked at him curiously before he shook his head. Phil sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he was already planning on teaching one Common; both of them weren't going to be that much more difficult.</p><p>He lays a hand on his chest. “Phil” It took a moment of suspicion before the small boy let go of Techno to lay a hand on his own chest before muttering a few syllables in Piglish that Phil had no chances of recreating anytime soon. He blinked once.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go with Wilbur?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hewwo!<br/>Chapter 2, with Phil-Techno bonding and Wilbur waking up. </p><p>If you think the last joke came from my other fic, no it didn't shut up, I don't have an obsession with people unable to communicate with each other slowly learning. Not at all.</p><p>I'm on Discord if you wanna vibe. Specifically, this amazing server~ https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm. It's called the Writer's block and everyone is so goshdarn nice, I swear.</p><p>Anywho, please tell me what you think! It really motivates me to keep writing :)</p><p>Much love~,<br/>Nemo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of blonds and shifts in stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All in all, the two boys adapted well to their new environment and new life. After Wilbur was cleared from bed rest, he had joined the two of them on their work around the base. Somehow, he immediately trusted Phil, always coming closer to him than Techno would. Phil didn’t mind. Wilbur was adorable and eager to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teaching them Common went about as well as expected, which wasn’t much, to begin with. Wilbur was much more edger about it than his counterpart, repeating all the words Phil would say with a large lisp, asking him to name even more things to learn more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy would talk the entire time they’d work on chores, and his proficiency skyrocketed as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno, however, mostly refused to try when prompted, only communicating through gestures or through his now brother, if there was a true need.The piglin would grit his teeth and screech if ever pushed too far on the matter, so Phil let him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Imagine Phil’s surprise then, when one morning, many months after the boys had arrived, he’d greet Techno and Wilbur with his usual greeting, only to be taken aback when </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> his kids parroted it back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The boys had a morning off, as Phil was too busy fawning over their progress to really assign them to any chores.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so their life stayed the same for many seasons, springs turning into summers, then autumns and winters and back into spring so fast that Phil looked up one morning from fixing a pickaxe Wilbur had broken in a desperate attempt to get some gold ingots down in the minds, to find that both of his boys were now taller than he was. While it was not unexpected, per se, it felt only like yesterday that Phil had picked them up from the Nether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both still in their youth, Wilbur’s body still disproportionates the way all teenagers were, and Techno was nowhere near as tall as Piglin warriors tended to be, but still. A pang of longing for the two boys he had adopted nestled itself inside his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that is why, when he found a tall, lanky child in the village, he went to bimonthly, skin on bones the way Wilbur was, anger in his eyes the way Techno used to be, he didn’t hesitate much before offering him a warm place to spend the night. Perhaps he should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up the path to the cottage that has been his home for years now, small talking with Tommy, as he introduces himself, Phil has a realization that makes him stop in his tracks. Tommy similarly halts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong big man?” The younger blond asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Phil shakes his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong, per se. Just wondering how you’ll get along with my sons.” The bouncing stopped, and bright blue eyes suddenly clouded in defence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you think I’m going to punch them? Is that what you think of me?” Anger was rising on his face, but Phil shook his head lightly, placing what was hopefully a comforting hand on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your behaviour I’m worried about.” A scoff and an eye roll answered him back, but his hand stayed on the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can take them in a fight if they try it.” This elicits a laugh from the older, who started the walk up to the house again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that. But that’s not what I’m worried about.” Smaller footsteps join him “ It’s gonna be the first time either of them meets someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like at all? Wow, prized children much. You lock them in cages two or what?” A noncommittal hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found the two of them in the nether a few years ago. Took them in. It was supposed to be temporary, but we all grew attached to each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What were they even doing in the nether? Isn’t that place literal hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Techno’s a piglin, so I assumed he was born there, in a tribe.” They took a sharp right, the trees above their heads gradually clearing out to open the view to the night sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A piglin? Aren’t those mobs! They’re super ugly and dangerous, and the only thing you can do with them is to barter. How the fuck did you adopt one of them as a child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet laugh. Phil turns around to the kid following him and makes a show of shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was more of mutual respect. When I met them, Wilbur was close to death, Techno standing over him, trying to keep him alive. I gained his trust by helping give Wil health treatment. And farming. It took a lot of farming.” Tommy seemed to search for something in his face before scrunching his nose, pulling the straps of his bag tighter against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you even try to help a piglin? They’re mobs; who cares about them.” Phil winced slightly at that before chuckling lowly, turning back to the trek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let either of them hear you; they won’t like it.” A mocking scoff echoed from behind, but Phil pretended he couldn’t hear anything. “And I said I healed Wilbur, not Techno. Wilbur’s human.” The steps stopped behind him suddenly, causing Phil to stop as well, turning to face him. Disbelief shined on the other’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You found a child in the nether, almost dead with a piglin over him? Are you shitting me right now?” A shake of the head and Tommy scoffed, tugging at the bandana around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was a human child even doing in the nether? It’s illegal to bring anyone under 14 in the hellscape.” Phil shrugged his shoulders, the moonlight reflecting the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t really know. I just now that he and Techno were incredibly close, close enough for them to communicate in piglish together. They never explained when I asked.” Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Sure. Whatever. The real story, for sure. Anyway, I won’t fuck with your kids for nothing; they’re sheltered, I get it.” Phil laughed, turning back to the road again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant it more along the line that you shouldn’t deal with any of their shit, but that works too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two blonds finally make it to the front door of the cottage, the moon is firmly set in the sky, the occasional white gleam keeping the area mostly mob-free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cottage itself was neither too big nor too small, neither ancient nor brand new and was built with a mixture of materials Phil had collected during his many years of adventuring and farm make. Tommy stood, moonlight shining in his eyes, staring up at a window, where the lights were still on, and movements could be seen in the background. A strange emotion filtered through his face, and Phil briefly lamented his hermit lifestyle as he couldn’t identify whatever it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” he softly muttered to the boy, nudging him ever so slightly with an elbow, trying to bring him out of whatever daze he currently was in. He snapped back to reality, shaking his head vigorously before nodding, steeling his shoulders as if getting ready for a fight. Phil barely spared him another glance before opening the old dark oak door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was warmer than Phil typically liked it, and there were still lite lanterns all around the common space even at this hour of the night, and he took a second to absorb the reassuring feeling of <em>home</em> before beckoning the younger blond inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had barely made it a few steps before two sets of footsteps made themselves heard, one from the armoury in the basement, the other coming from the cooking area. The boy’s breath seemed to stop at the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first to show himself was, unsurprisingly, Wilbur, poking his head out of the kitchen, a wide smile on his face and a hand-carved bowl in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil! You’re back! Did you…” He trailed off, his eyes suddenly zeroing on the unusual person in his living room. His face fell blank, emotions invisible even to the man who raised him. Phil held back a grimace; his boys might not take this very well. Tommy was still straight as a board to his side, his hands clenched on the straps of his leather knapsack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil, come here a bit, would you? I want to introduce you to someone.” A look sent in the direction of the basement door confirmed his suspicions, ”Techno, you too, please.” A grunt came from the door, but it still opened, revealing his son's hulking form, slowly approaching the blond duo. His hands were still wrapped tightly around a stone sword, and Tommy must have noticed it too, as he took a step back, as if to hide behind Phil. The older sighed deeply at the posturing, trying to find a way to diffuse the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, his boys were standing upright, next to each other, eyeing the smaller blond. Techno, predictably, still kept his sword close by, and it didn’t escape Phil that he was angled in a way to protect his brother with his hulking figure. While similarly turned to hide behind the mob, Wilbur was more relaxed in his stance, his eyes shining with curiosity. Phil sighed before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys, this is Tommy.” He laid a gentle hand on the blond’s still tense shoulder before turning to him. “Tommy, these are my boys.” Tommy nodded at them, frown deeply etched into his features. The other two only blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Both of their gazes snapped at the tone, “Please introduce yourself.” Unsurprisingly, Techno didn’t even move at the request. Wilbur, however, let the puzzled expression drop, adopting a wide grin revealing pearly whites, and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Tommy! My name’s Wilbur, this is my brother Techno. It’s nice to meet you.” His voice was as joyful as it usually was, and it was such a shift from his previous expression that it left the youngest speechless. Phil smiled. At least one of his kids was welcoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he didn’t even notice the hesitation, Wilbur moved to come closer to the duo, only to be pulled back at the wrist by his much larger sibling. Brown eyes metered ones, an unspoken conversation occurred between the pair, as they have many times before. Whatever Wilbur said must have convinced the mob as claws slowly unfurled from around his wrist. The brunet turned again towards the blonds before coming to a pause, a few feet away from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? It’s time for dinner. I made chicken soup and fresh bread.” Whatever Tommy expected would be said. It was clearly not that. His mouth opened slightly as if to articulate something, but nothing came out. Wilbur’s face fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he started, a tense smile still on his face. “Well, we still have some steak from yesterday, but it is a bit cold; I was planning on using it for some pot pie tomorrow, but oh well. We also have some eggs from this morning if you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chicken soup is fine!” Tommy cut him off, smiling warily at the taller guy. Wilbur searched his face for something before shrugging to himself and holding out his hand towards him. A beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tommy sputtered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take my hand. I’ll bring you there.” Wilbur said as if it was the most normal thing. Tommy shot Phil a panicked look, but the man only smiled and shook his head. So, the younger reluctantly took the warm hand in his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur immediately broke into a slightly too big smile. He tugged the younger along, soft talk of the ingredients added to the soup filling the silent night air. The only other noise came as a grunt from Techno which sent jolts of panic down both blonds’ backs but was answered by a thumbs up and a wink from the brunet. Soon, the only two left in the living room had to tear their eyes away from the doorway to acknowledge each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno-” Phil started, moving towards his son, about to explain his actions. He stopped, however, as the pink mob raised a paw in a stop symbol, his eyes still eyeing the kitchen, where soft laughter could be heard. Phil was never good at reading emotions on others’ faces, which is why he’d embrace a lonelier lifestyle in the first place, but he can’t help but worry over the unnamed emotions flickering in the other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he’d be able to help then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno lowered his hand down to his side and shook his head a few times before making his way towards the door, walking far enough from Phil that he couldn’t reach out for him. When his hand finally grabbed the doorknob, he paused momentarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I need to let out some steam. Tell Wilbur I’ll be back soon.” He shot over his shoulder before throwing the door open and sprinting out into the dark sky. Phil could only watch him disappear before closing the door again and making his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno will learn, eventually. Better to let him do as he wishes right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yooo, it's been a while. I have no shame. Also tired. Welp.</p><p>Come vibe in the 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕣'𝕤 𝕓𝕝𝕠𝕔𝕜</p><p>https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Thunderstorms and Talking things out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Tommy gets adopted into the family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy did not, surprisingly, simply stay the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, in the brief amount of time he spent with Wilbur, he developed a “Super strong not like brothers at all but still close bond” with the older boy. This had led to Tommy following him around like a duckling for the night, as well as the next morning, and the next few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t seem to mind much, his eyes lighting up in a strange way whenever he saw the young boy. He took to his position as an older brother surprisingly well. He’d lend the younger some clothes, let him tag along during his chores and would play games with him constantly. While he didn’t seem as clingy, he definitely seemed to be enjoying his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two human brothers were getting along, and that was more than Phil could have hoped for in such a smile amount of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, on the other hand, did not warm up to Tommy the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had tried, after some reassurance from Phil, to close the gap. He had asked to be taught how to fight with an axe, he had even tried to tag along on the older’s chores. It was no use, Techno wouldn’t even acknowledge him for more than a snort, stopping whatever he was doing to go switch with Wilbur. Eventually, Tommy stopped trying, attaching himself to the others, keeping his distance from the piglin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even if Tommy stayed away, his mere presence seemed to be causing a rift between the ‘twins’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started with short glances between each other when Tommy laid a hand on Wilbur’s arm. It moved into silent glares over blond heads, to mocking snorts whenever one of them claimed something, to outright leaving the room when Tommy and Wilbur entered together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Tommy, who caught on to the hostility after one too many glares at their backs, didn’t know how long they could deal with it before staging an intervention. Tensions were high, and the only one who could get through one twin was the one in conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all came to a still one thunder night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy might have claimed to be a Big Man since the day he arrived, and to not need coddling, but that night, something must have been different. Phil found him awake too late, or maybe too early, outside the twins’ door, during a bathroom run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller blond was wound tightly into a ball, face buried in the crook of his arms, softly rocking back and forth. Before Phil could even start to question what was going on, a flash of lightning illuminated through the window and the following thunder made the smaller boy shake even harder. Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Phil slowly kneels down to the floor resting a hand on the other’s shoulders. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy looked up, his face red from crying, and glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking ok?” Another thunderous noise and Tommy shrank in himself. Phil softly hummed at that and softly ran his hand in the younger’s locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something? Hot chocolate?” Tommy stilled slightly and looked up at him before shooting a glance at the closed door in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want Wilby,” he mutters in the crook of his arm. Phil had assumed as such. The two of them were attached to each other, and Wilbur always a comforting presence whenever Tommy was worried or injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than what are you doing outside the door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed in their room. Techno’d be mad.” Phil sighed at that, once again questioning what was going on with his oldest child. He slowly got back up, holding a hand to Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you. Techno won’t be too mad at me.” At least, he hoped not, but the piglin was unpredictable on good days. Tommy nodded to himself and grabbed his hand, using him to heave himself off the wooden floorboard. He wiped his eyes with his pyjama shirt, an old one of Wilbur’s. Phil opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins’ room was boiling hot. The duo barely steps through before they get assaulted by the stifling heat, sweat already beading on their skin. There were a few fires going in makeshift fireplaces around the place, the smoke making the room foggy. Tommy had to hide his nose in his sleeve to be able to breathe properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beds Phil had made the twins years ago were stripped of bedding and mattresses, laid upright against each other in a make-shift wall. All soft objects were thrown in the middle, where two figures could be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were entangled in an embrace. Techno, being much larger, was wrapped around Wilbur, arms snaking around his waist and neck, legs crossing at the ankles. Wilbur was nestled comfortably in the other’s hold, an arm resting on the other’s head and his own resting in the crook of it. All in all, they looked more like a singular entity rather than separate beings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil cursed in his head, wondering how exactly he’d wake one up instead of the other. He takes a tentative step forward, trying his best to be as silent as physically possible. Of course, it’s that moment that another bolt of lightning illuminates the window, making Tommy squeak. The noise woke the duo up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, the predator he was, moved before his eyes fully opened. More animal than man, he shifted into a four-legged position, trapping Wilbur underneath him in a protective manner. A sword has somehow made its way to his paw and his mouth was already in a snarl, showing off sharp teeth to anyone in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a step back, hiding behind Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur, who had also awoken and was trapped underneath the hulking mass of his brother, merely blinked at them, frowning slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil? Tommy? What’s going on?” He yawned, seemingly completely at ease with the terrifying piglin hovering above him. His eyes locked onto Tommy’s smaller form and tilts his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you ok buddy?” And Tommy, already overwhelmed from the thunderstorm and the crying fit and Techno’s terrifying growling, could only shake his head lightly, his gaze falling to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur made a soft noise in the back of his throat and started shimmying from under his brother. Before he could get very far, Techno laid one large paw on his shoulder in an attempt at keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only for it to be audibly smacked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes widened and Wilbur didn’t even look back at him, only walking up to Tommy with a small smile on his face. He carefully cradled the boy’s face between his hand, bringing it to the small of his chest. His eyes rose up to meet Phil’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could we use the living room? Until he calms down a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No mention of what just happened, even if Phil could feel the tension in the room snaking around, almost more suffocating than the wood smoke. He chanced a glance at Techno, who was still poised in an attack position, although his mouth was turned in a deep snarl. His nostrils were flaring dangerously and his red eyes were glued to his brother’s form. Phil softly shooked his head to clear out whatever vision he had and turned back to his human kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some hot cocoa going, make yourselves comfortable.” And Wil nodded at him, his eyes carefully blank, before heaving the younger out of the room. Just as he was about to cross the threshold, Techno growled out a single sound. The deep Piglish word resonated in the otherwise silent room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur paused in his track, Tommy whimpering at the rough stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was heavy, there was something Phil was missing that he desperately wished he understood. It’s moments like these if he wondered if he really did do thee boys a favour by taking them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s the one who broke the silence, glancing over his shoulder and biting back a single word. Phil wished he knew what the boy said, but all he knew is that it was enough to make Technoblade fall to his knees, the least graceful the blond had ever seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur walked away, the small blond in his arms, away from his twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was staring at the door, seemingly as disturbed by the events that happened as Phil was. His hulking form trembled from the shoulders and clawed paws curled into fists and Phil did what any parent would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step towards his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who promptly froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” The human asked, worry settling in his throat. Techno didn’t acknowledge him, didn't do much really. Phil tried again, taking another step towards his eldest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, you alright mate?” a mumble answered him and Phil really started to fret. He went to lay a hand on his shoulder, hoping to be a comforting presence for his child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno slaps his hand away in a strange mockery of what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave.” Phil stumbled at the words. Techno’s always been strong, the unmovable object to Wil’s unstoppable force. And here he was, clearly breaking apart. Phil wanted nothing more than to gather him in his arms and whisper comforts in his ear. But Techno wanted solitude at this moment, so that’s what Phil will give him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, very very slowly, Phil walked out of the room, making sure to appear as non-threatening as possible. Another bolt of lightning flashes as he reached the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me-” “Just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Phil left Techno alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point during the storm, the three humans had huddled up on the old leather sofa, as close as they could underneath the patchwork quilt. Arms thrown over warm bodies and breaths intermixing, it was not quite comfortable, but it was comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the sun was well above the horizon when the two blonds woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil woke up first, his old back already screaming from the uncomfortable position he slept in. Whatever pain he felt was drowned out by the sight of his youngest curled into his side, his head resting on his collar bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what home feels like</span>
  </em>
  <span> he distractedly realizes. Awareness is coming to him in waves and he knew he should move to start working on his chores, but the weight is warm and comfortable and rare. He’s not moving until he has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, his middle child chose that moment to poke his head out of the kitchen area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning dad!” He greeted with a wide grin and a small voice, mindful of the sleeping boy. Phil smiles at him and nodded in acknowledgment, his fingers running in the blond locks next to him. Tommy stired at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes open to the world and he leaned into the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Toms,” Phil greets with a soft voice and a smile. Tommy groaned and buried himself further into the hold. Wilbur, who had made his way closer during the interaction, chuckled loudly and handed Phil a coffee-filled mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sleepy boys, breakfast’s ready.” Wilbur barely finished his sentence before Tommy’s eyes snaped open and he launched himself off his father, barreling into the kitchen. Phil and Wilbur chuckled at the sight, Phil getting off the sofa at a more reasonable pace. Wilbur smiled down at him, the picture of joy. Which is a stark difference from last night’s confrontation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on his other son’s face comes back to Phil abruptly. He prepared to question Wilbur about the other’s aggressive behaviour when a sudden crash in the kitchen derailed his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutual worried glances were traded between the pair, before they both launched themselves forward, a half jog all the way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, both of his other kids were standing near the table, looking at the floor worryingly. A quick glance downwards confirmed what Phil was fearing. Someone broke a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A burst of fatigue tinted with disappointment ran down his spine, and a hand unconsciously came to the bridge of his nose, rubbing in comforting circles. This feud has gone on long enough. They all needed to have a talk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur, always the helpful son, seemed to have control over the situation, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed at the sight, causing both of his brothers to look at him instead of the shards, twin gazes of confusion and relief. The brunet picked up the broom from the side of the fridge to clean the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” He shot over his shoulder as he bent down. “Isn’t there something you’d like to ask Tommy?” Both blonds are broken out of their stuppor at the comment. Techno snorted and shook his head slightly, almost in disbelief. A quick glare from the brunet brought him down a peg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” he started, and Phil could hear how uncomfortable he was, “ Would you like to join me today for the chores?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s face lighted up, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. He cleared his throat once to calm himself down and looked back up to Techno, a worthy attempt at nonchalance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why?” Fair enough, Techno </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been openly against the younger’s presence. Techno shruged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean something to my family, I should try and be nicer. Or so I’ve been told.” Wilbur snorted audibly from the back. Tommy didn't seem to hear him, the hero-worship back in his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, yes yes yes yes!” Tommy started blabbering, his hands flapping around in the air and Phil could see Techno regret his decision immediately. Wilbur, the miracle worker he was, came from behind them and slipped a plate of pancakes into the younger’s hands and shot a look at his twin. Both of them immediately quieted, before sitting at the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span> Wilbur shot him a smile and Phil laughed once, accepting the plate of pancakes, and sat down with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>family before a hopefully sunnier day.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two left!! Let's goooo!!<br/>please drop comments if you liiiiiiiike &lt;3 It makes my day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>This is more of a prologue intro to the small fic. It gets slightly less similar to a fairytale as time goes on. Maybe, I don't know, I haven't writtened it yet. Please tell me if you liked it!<br/>(also, if it wasn't clear, Techno's the older twin, Wilbur's the younger cursed twin, and Phil's the warrior human)</p><p>Please yell at me what you want to see! I work best as a people pleaser~</p><p>Much love.</p><p>Nemo~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>